Drabble Series: Prompts
by Gea
Summary: This is a collection of my drabbles from the livejournal site, blackpearlsails. Mostly sparrabeth centered with some exceptions, these drabbles range from 200-300 or so words. Enjoy & please review!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean you seem to be mistakening me with the mouse if you think so.

_**Drabble Series**_

_Well, I decided to keep a collection of my drabbles here from blackpearlsails prompt challenges as I wanted to keep them in a place of easy access. _

_I haven't written any in a while, but I'll be sure to post any updates here. _

_Enjoy!! & please review!_


	2. Fortune

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean you seem to be mistakening me with the mouse if you think so._

* * *

_Mis-_Fortunes

"Have had naught but good fortune all me life, son."

Jack propped his feet up onto the desk top, easing back on the heels of his chair. Elizabeth stared past the cabin boy who stood awkwardly before his captain and eyed him from across the room. Had she not plunged head-first into the intricately weaved legend he'd created for himself and sifted her way through the half truths and whole lies, she might have believed him.

"Isn't that right, love?" He looked at her with a heavy intensity and she averted her gaze to the doe-eyed youth who seemed to be studying the vacant expression that stuck on her face.

"Not one misfortune, Thomas. He _is_ the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, of course."

The boy smiled.

_You've no idea, dear child. _


	3. Bed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean you seem to be mistakening me with the mouse if you think so._

* * *

_Bed_

She never really knew how it happened.

Since the very first time she had shared his bed, he had wordlessly claimed the side closest to the window. Of course, it had never troubled her before as she rather liked curling up close to his body and resting her chin against his chest to watch the sun slip over the horizon and lighten the room. She found it rather odd though how he somehow always managed to settle there.

"Jack, why do you get to sleep on the side nearest to the window?"

His head turns against the pillow towards her until their faces are so close she can almost make out her hazy reflection in his black eyes. He smiles in place of his usual smirk.

"Simple, love. So as to make sure I can snatch you if you try to fly away." There's mirth in his tone but she can see from his bare-all stare how serious he is. She blinks at him before draping an arm over his chest and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

She's quite fond of her side of the bed.


	4. Jig

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean you seem to be mistakening me with the mouse if you think so.

* * *

_

_Jig_

They've been here before.

He pulls his chin to the side and gives her a sidelong glance when she tips the scale to her favor with a comment. A comment laced with suggestive undertones that he is so used to playing as his own card against her. It is this exact step in their dance that reminds them both of how equal they really are.

She brushes past him, her fingertips grazing the bronzed skin of the hand that attempts to gently capture her wrist. Like the wind she drifts away just before he can reach her and as always, she leaves him wanting.

It's been too long since they've done this. Their familiar dance of mischief and lust around one another lost in what seemed like so long ago to a flurry of loathing and deception. She relishes the return of this feeling. It brings hope for her. It brings hope for _them_.

She grips the rail that encircles the balcony and suddenly he is there. He lays his hands atop hers and nuzzles against her neck, leaving warm kisses along her jaw.

For the first time in a while, she can breathe again

AN: Due to no blatant statement of the word, you can sift through to find it with the reference to a 'dance'.


	5. Soul

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean you seem to be mistakening me with the mouse if you think so._

* * *

_Just Once More_

The sky is awash with fading yellows and subtle pinks and they are but simple golden figures against a trembling sunlit sky. The sea witch's ebony skin glistens, crimson colored eyes refracting the dwindling light that stretches to the _Dutchman_ from the horizon.

"I know I'm in no position to be asking anything of you," she pauses, averting her gaze to her husband who leans wordlessly against the rail and stares off into the sun, "From _either_ of you."

"Eliz'bet Swann sailed to de ends of de eart' to fetch a lost soul once before. Now, she come to barter for it back again." The goddess' all-knowing smile exposes bottled secrets kept deep within her heart that have been undone by his hands alone.

"I'll give you anything." Her offer is devoid of a doubting thought to follow.

And she notes how Will cringes slightly.

"Him fate have been carved. Destiny seems to have led him to de ferryman, ah?"

"He can't die. Not yet."

Calypso gently laughs. "Hmm but de question remains: just how many times can one soul be saved?"

And there is something in the lilt of her voice and something in the way the night swallows the sky that causes her to break.

"Please," her tears are sudden and sticky against her cheeks, "I need Jack more than anything else. I need more time."

Will's voice cuts the air, swift and distant,

"He's yours."

She manages a sad smile just as the sun slips beneath the water.

There is a flash of green.


	6. Wager

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean you seem to be mistakening me with the mouse if you think so._

* * *

_Wager_

"One day is all he can keep himself from her. Even _that's_ too long for poor, ol' Jack." A sly smirk tugged at Seamus O'Connell's mouth from behind the rim of his tankard as he and his three fellow crewmembers eyed their captain from across the crowded tavern.

They watched as Jack held up what was noted to be his fifth pint thus far and toast to something that couldn't be deciphered from his bumbling speech though a few men surrounding him laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"The King sure does have a temper. Nothin' but trouble for the good Captain, says I." Young Thomas grumbled while timidly passing his mug between his hands.

It had not been but a few hours prior that the great Pirate King had stormed through the tavern and made for the door with Jack trailing behind who began cursing at her with a sailor's tongue and a lover's frustration. She'd ignored him, of course, and even when he seized her arm she roughly shrugged him off and slammed the door in his face behind her.

"Trouble indeed, lad. Though I wager we won't even raise sail before he goes stumbling after her –," Mister Saunders took a pause in which they all turned their attention on their captain who'd narrowly missed his seat and plummeted to the floor in a fit of drunken laughter, "—which looks as if that could be very soon."

"Two shillings says he'll be gone within the hour," Seamus offered with a blithe chuckle.

"Three says he won't even make it," Thomas countered. As the two men reached across the table to shake, a third wager was voiced.

"And four says he won't have to." Following Mister Saunders' line of sight the two men erupted with a roar of laughter at the sight of the King dragging a wobbling Sparrow from the tavern by the collar of his shirt.


	7. Easy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean you seem to be mistakening me with the mouse if you think so._

* * *

**_AN: Set during KOD for the first part, obviously, and then post AWE._**

_Only The Lying Ever Came Easy_

It would be easy.

Lips upon lips, a sleight of hand and a bitter snap and he would finally see how bound to his mistakes he really was. She could do it; could be the one to selfishly teach him a lesson that she begs herself to believe he's earned.

_Every word you said to me was a lie.  
_  
She tightens the shackle around his wrist, cursing herself for ever thinking he was different.

Or perhaps, for ever thinking she was.

--

'You lie all the time. What difference is it that I did so with a kiss?'

His gaze falls as he pulls a smile that she sees as one of his clever ruses.

'Quite right, darling. Which is why my opinion of you hasn't changed in the slightest. '

'Pirate,' She echoes what had once been believed to be his final word. A word that had been etched in her mind since the day he'd uttered it. One that had jarred her from sleep almost every night since then and forced her to confess to herself that her guilt had been intertwined with something not entirely dim to her heart.

This time, his smile is genuine and capped teeth glimmer against the flame.

'So, I daresay it was as easy as I assumed, then?' he questions flippantly though his gaze flickers to hers eagerly and it is her turn to fake a grin to conceal a truth.

'Yes.'

Of course, only the lying ever came easy.


	8. Echo

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean you seem to be mistakening me with the mouse if you think so._

_AN: My favourite drabble so far, the prompt is __meant as the meaning of an imitation. I hope you enjoy this and I know you might be asking about what falling out Teague and Jack may have had but really, it's up for debate, I suppose though if you wish to ask me what I intended, feel free :) Sparrabeth, but only if you squint._

* * *

_Up & Down_

She'd like to think that if Jack Sparrow was to ever shout into the belly of a cave, that Teague's voice would echo in return.

From the moment she'd witnessed the two together, she'd compared how simliar they really were. In stature, both were slender and slanted every now and again when they moved about. Although Teague's weathered face folded into wrinkles and old wounds, dark, marble-like eyes had been passed from one son his own. And where Teague spun tales with fingers plucking string, Jack did so with a silver tongue, instead.

Still, as alike as they seemed, their exteriors appeared to be the only place where their similarities lied.

'Why do you not call Teague your father, Jack?' His expression seemed to falter as a wave of distaste overcame him before an irritated smile pulled the corner of his mouth.

'Because to be called father, one must demonstrate the qualities of actually _being_ a father.' Elizabeth looked to the other side of the room where Teague lounged on his throne-like chair, strumming the guitar that fit neatly onto his lap. He seemed at ease amongst the crowded room, lost within the melody that he composed with the careful placement of his deft fingertips against the strings.

'You had a falling out.' She turned back to face him to find him staring carefully into her eyes before he tore his gaze away to the spot where Teague was seated.

'You could say that,' he said as his mind seemed to drift off to some place beyond the Great Hall, 'Conflicting views, to say the very least.'

'Views on what exactly?'

'Up and down. I saw the world in one way,' he paused for a moment, glancing down at the brand that stained his arm before a frown creased his brow, 'And he saw it another.'

'But up _is_ down, remember?'

He smiled.

'Not this time, love.'


	9. Wind

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean you seem to be mistakening me with the mouse if you think so._

* * *

_Wind_

She finds he is like the wind in the way he is endlessly coming and going from her life.

He comes at her from a direction unlike the last, leaving an impression that differs with each time they meet yet never fails to hold some importance.

At times,he returns to her quiet and menacing with the rage of a storm set behind onyx eyes. It is in these moments she does not attempt to soothe him with her siren call as she is well aware that it is she who is usually the element of his torment. Only when the wind thrashes and beats against her in the form of scathing words and harsh truths does she challenge the strength it has against her.

Even sometimes is he like the bitter cold draft that hisses in her ear, growing louder and louder in its attempt to have her selfishly do away with him for good. He assures her she'd be better off without him. Still, she covers her ears to make the howling go away but finds, sadly, he is gone with it, as well.

But, there is a change in the winds that she favors above all else. The days that the wind gently caresses her lips and the pale curve of her cheek is she granted a taste of what she so longs for most. There is even a faint whiff of sea-salt with him that stings her eyes and brings tears to fall onto the fingertips that trace patterns across the uncharted map of her body. This wind surrounds her, clearing away any hesitant tug her heart's withstood that has made her try to forget him.

She finds he is like the wind in the way that she cannot escape him and hopes she never will.


	10. Back

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean you seem to be mistakening me with the mouse if you think so._

* * *

_Back_

"Just go!" Elizabeth's voice shook with both fury and sobs though he had already turned away from her and began pacing towards the door. The sound of her footfall pursued him.

"I wish you would have never come back!" Her shrill voice finally causes him to wince and slows him to a dejected halt. She's won and he knows she's conscious of it.

_But at what cost,_

She must have been questioning given that there is a heavy stillness between them that is suddenly broken by an eruption of sobs.

He hears her fall to her knees and swears to himself that if he does not pass through the grand, oak door before him, he'll never be able to let her go.

_Fool_, many sides of him hiss in his ear as he's already gathered her in his arms and brought her trembling, curled up form onto his lap.

_She left you to your death._

He stokes her hair.

_She stole your chance at immortality for him._

He presses a kiss against her head.

_She has ruined your life._

"Please don't leave, Jack…you're the only one who came back to me."

And all at once, the voices are gone and all that is left is hers.


End file.
